


Замкнутый круг

by Morack



Category: Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Fandom, Uchuu Kaizoku Kyaputen Harokku
Genre: M/M, Psychology, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: На флаге "Аркадии" должен быть не череп с костями, а Уроборос. Змей, пожирающий свой хвост - вот истинный символ корабля и экипажа, запертого в бесконечной временной петле. Стать частью экипажа сложная задача, но разобраться в том, что происходит на борту на всех уровнях реальности - цель и вовсе недостижимая... для человека.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то давно мне попался рассказ, герой которого, попав во временную петлю, нашёл способ выбраться из неё лишь после того, как убил несколько своих разбросанных во времени реплик и умножил тем самым своё ай-кью. При просмотре нового "Капитана Харлока" я не мог отделаться от мысли, что его авторы вдохновились той же идеей. Родившийся в итоге текст - мой слэшерский хэдканон.

* * *

По-хорошему, на флаге «Аркадии» должен быть не череп с костями, а Уроборос. Как символ её сущности и вечных превращений, разобраться в которых сможет не всякий. То, что люди зовут «тёмной материей», лежит далеко за пределами знаний человечества о физике и устройстве Вселенной. Но людям не впервой использовать знания и технологии, о которых они имеют самое приблизительное понятие, так что мало кто задумывается об опасности, о последствиях – как скорых, так и отдалённых.

Люди.

Человеческие существа.

Представители вида, относящие себя к разумным.

Забавно, правда?

Впрочем, чтобы разобраться в работе двигателя «Аркадии» и свойствах «тёмной материи», интеллекта одной личности недостаточно. Существа, которых люди называют нифелунгами, содержат в себе по несколько индивидуальностей. Внешность юных дев – не более, чем маска, удобная для общения с человеческой расой. Так же, как и моя. Лицо и тело капитана Харлока, растиражированные масс-медиа, всего лишь трудно разрушаемый сосуд, вместилище для нескольких реплик личностей одного и того же человека.

«Аркадия» похожа на Уроборос. Как этот змей, она пожирает сама себя – однажды возникнув из хаоса бури, порождённой вышедшей из-под контроля тёмной материей. Она ремонтирует себя, обеспечивает энергией, боеприпасами, защитой. «Аркадия» не жива, но и не мертва. Она обречена рассекать космос, скользя по кругу времени длиной в сто лет. Сто проклятых лет, которые будут повторяться снова и снова, пока мы не найдём выход – или не сойдём с ума.

Корабль, ставший единым целым с капитаном и экипажем.

«Цикл снова на узловой точке», – напоминает Миимэ. Её мысль звучит в голове тысячей хрустальных колокольчиков. – «Скоро придёт новый Логан»

Придёт. Обязательно придёт, как приходил несколько десятков раз до этого. Юный, неопытный, запутавшийся во лжи тех, кому доверял. Тело парня и душа мальчишки – взрывоопасная, притягательная смесь.

«Будь осторожней в этот раз»

Точёная головка Миимэ тянется к бокалу с вином, рубиновая жидкость касается губ – и исчезает. Подробности невозможно разглядеть через узор огранки и платиновое кружево оплётки, но меня они не интересуют.

\- Я всегда осторожен.

«Ты знаешь, о чём я»

\- У этого Логана не будет шанса в меня выстрелить.

«Шанса или желания?»

\- Лучше, чтобы и того, и другого.

Нифелунг улыбается. Волосы цвета морской волны играют с потоками невидимого ветра. Длинные пальцы скользят по ложбинке между грудей – жест задумчивости. Жест алиена, не человека. В моём обществе Миимэ расслабляется, и через антропоидное тело проступает истинная сущность.

«Желания… А как насчёт твоих желаний, Харлок?»

Моё лицо само собой теряет всякое выражение.

«Ты думал, я не узнаю?»

\- Нет. – Глупо пытаться обмануть нифелунга. Эта раса умеет обращаться не только с тёмной материей, но и с информационным полем. Для их интеллекта нет преград, нет времени и пространства. Есть только несколько неразрешимых задач. – Просто я сам не люблю думать об этом.

Думать – действительно не люблю. Образа, хранящегося в памяти, хватает, чтобы организм начал реагировать определённым образом.

«Кей догадывается?»

\- О чём? – я рефлекторно передёргиваю плечами. В самый первый раз я допустил несусветную глупость: позволил думать себе, что влечение можно перенаправить. Тогда результатом стал проигрыш «Аркадии». Если бы не тёмная материя, всё было бы кончено уже тогда. – Миимэ, я сделал всё, чтобы Кей ни о чём таком даже не думала.

«Она всё равно влюблена в тебя. Безответно»

\- Это единственное, чего ни я, ни ты не можем изменить. Чувства Кей принадлежат ей, а я не повторяю ошибок.

«А как же мальчик?»

Перед мысленным взором сразу же предстаёт забавное в своей сосредоточенности лицо. Нахмуренные брови, подозрительный прищур глаз. Ровная, без единой отметины кожа, которой хочется коснуться губами.

\- Миимэ… это же я. Я сам. Только на хуеву уйму лет моложе.

Тихий смех – волна хрустального звона.

«Харлок, да пойми же наконец, Логан – не ты»

Логан – не я? А что тогда такое «я»? Самый первый Логан, попавший в ловушку петли времени, изменённый тёмной материей настолько, что результат уже нельзя назвать «человеком»? Или существо, рождённое при слиянии двух личностей Логана в одну? Или же конгломерат индивидуальностей, подобный нифелунгу Миимэ? Кто я вообще?

«Ты Харлок», – прохладные пальцы ложатся на виски, массируют разгорячённую кожу, успокаивая взбесившийся пульс. – «Капитан Харлок, влюбившийся в юного себя»

Остаётся только усмехнуться:

\- Нарцисс, бля.

«Не сдерживай себя. Просто вообрази, как это может быть»

\- Миимэ…

«Отпусти свои мечты, старый друг»

\- И вы с кораблём подслушаете их?

«Мы трое одно целое, капитан. Хотя тут вряд ли уместно числительное «трое»…»

Предложение слишком соблазнительно. Отпустить себя. Свои мечты, желания, свою жажду. Позволить себе поделиться тем, что обычно прячешь в самой глубине сознания.

Логан без одежды. Рельефная мускулатура и тонкая кость урождённого на Марсе. Светлая кожа, почти не знавшая солнца. Непонятно, чего он смущается больше – своей наготы, моего присутствия или сильного возбуждения. 

«Капитан, вы носите генератор эрекции? – пытается шутить парень. – У меня встаёт каждый раз, когда я на расстоянии руки от вас»

«У меня на тебя тоже. Вульгарная биохимия, и никаких продвинутых гаджетов»

Его пальцы осторожно тянут вниз застёжку моего костюма. Скользят в открывшуюся брешь, касаются кожи.

«Сколько шрамов…»

Договорить ему не удаётся: я накрываю рот Логана поцелуем, ощутив наконец губы парня на вкус. Из костюма выскальзываю на автомате, не задумываясь, как и что делаю. Вжимаю его тело своим в переборку, тихо стону через поцелуй…

Внутри – буря.

Те Логаны, что уже стали частью меня, кричат и раздирают сознание на части. Одни хотят как можно скорее слиться с этим, новым, другие – спасти парня от поглощения. Они не могут забыть предсмертное ощущение: душа вытекает из тела вместе с последними каплями крови, с последними крохами сознания, чтобы через мгновение ожить и увидеть мир глазами существа, в которые только что вглядывался умерший.

Прикосновения парня – как огонь, как расплавленный металл. Боль и наслаждение одновременно. То, чего мне всегда не хватало. То, чего я всегда буду стыдиться.

«Тут нечего стыдиться, Харлок», – хрустальные колокольчики врываются в разум, и придуманная реальность блекнет, оставляя в крови жар неутолённого желания. – «Ты не каннибал, не растлитель малолетних и тем более не… Тьфу, какие у вашей расы странные табу!»

Миимэ рассерженно фыркает:

«Люди! Ну почему, почему вы считаете грязью всё, что не в состоянии принять?»

\- Ладно, можешь считать, что я убеждён, – мой голос звучит хрипло, но уверенно. – А что скажет новый Логан?

«Сначала тебе придётся завоевать его разум, и только потом – сердце»

\- Миимэ…

«Я смотрю в будущее», – глаза нифелунга теряют всякое подобие осмысленного выражения, – «и вижу там вас двоих, вместе. Он пытается убить тебя – ты его спасаешь. И так не один раз… пока он сам не придёт к тебе»

В мозгу появляется расплывчатый образ того, что уловила Миимэ. Я глазами Логана. Не красавец, чего уж там – но это неважно. Потому что мы целуемся. Мы занимаемся любовью. И от этого видения эхо только одного чувства: радости.

\- Так это… возможно?

«Вполне, Харлок. Главное – не сдерживай себя, когда придёт тот самый момент»

* * *

По-хорошему, на флаге «Аркадии» должен быть не череп с костями, а Уроборос. Как символ её сущности, её обречённости на вечное скитание по петле времени. Тёмная материя изменила и корабль, и всех членов экипажа – от капитана до последнего матроса. Она изменяет всех, кто ступает на борт.

Изменила и меня.

Уже никто не удивляется тому, что у «Аркадии» два капитана. На взгляд стороннего наблюдателя, нас почти невозможно различить: один рост, один цвет волос, одна и та же причёска, одинаковый шрам через переносицу и повязка на глазу. Схожее оружие, одежда и манеры. Даже странная птица порой не знает, чьё плечо предпочесть в качестве насеста.

Я слышу, как спорят в голове Харлока те Логаны, что ещё не слились окончательно в одно целое с его личностью – спасибо тёмной материи в крови и урокам Миимэ. Спорят о том, следовало ли нам поступать так, как мы поступили. Харлоку от этого больно, почти физически, но он никогда не затыкает их.

Есть лишь один способ заставить их замолчать: медленно раздеться и прижать его тело своим к переборке. А потом – трахаться до изнеможения, до темноты в глазах и тишины в голове на всех уровнях восприятия.

Тёмная материя может изменить многое, но не всё. Любовь к реплике самого себя – первородная часть нас обоих, и меня, и Харлока. Материя просто дала нам шанс.


End file.
